Untitled
by Princess-Anime
Summary: another one I wrote while being tipsy...when I woke up I forgot where I was going with it.. let me know what you think


The sun was shining, and warming up her face while she sat in the park. She closed her eyes and soaked up the sun. It was a beautiful day, and even nicer for a spring day. The Cherry blossoms were blooming. The Birds were flying high in the sky, and the snow had finally melted. Here she was waiting for her boyfriend to go out shopping for the day.

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi looked around, and towards the direction the voice came from.

In the distance, well short distance, came the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on. He had green eyes, and sandy blonde hair, that just came short of his lower ear. He was tall and muscular. His name. Motoki Furuhata.

"Toki-chan" cried Usagi. She got up and ran towards the man at full force, and jumped into his arms.

They have known each other since she was 14, and Motoki was 16. She got to leave school early, so instead of going home, she went to the arcade. When she walked in, her breath was stolen from her, and so was her heart. After a few month of flirting, they had started going out on dates, and now they were an item. Toki met all of Usagi's friends, including Minako. Usagi's cousin. Minako liked Motoki since she met him through Usagi. She tried to flirt with him every time Usagi wasn't around. Usagi did know that Motoki did like Minako too, but he stayed with Usagi, and treated her like a princess. Usagi also met Motoki's best friend. His name was Mamoru, Chiba. He liked to bug Usagi. Ok that was putting it nicely. Usagi kind of had a little crush on Mamoru. Motoki knew that Mamoru really liked Usagi and is awaiting the chance for her and Motoki to break up. Motoki also knew this. This is another reason why Motoki stayed with Usagi.

"Motoki? Can we talk?"

"sure Usagi…. Can you wait until my next break?"

"yeah of course."

Usagi knew her cousin wasn't the best person in the world. She only thought of herself. During a party the weekend that just past, Usagi heard that Motoki was seen kissing Minako. Being the nice girl that she was, and oblivious. She ignored it, and brushed it off.

Usagi was making her way back to the booth, and heard her cousin talking to some of her friends.

"so yeah, he is so into me, just wait until I make my move, and he is mine."

Usagi wanted to find out what she was talking about so she hid in the booth behind Minako.

"I swear Usagi will not stand on my way of my one true love."

"don't you think that is kind of cruel?"

"oh Rei don't be silly. I am soo sure of it.. I think I am doing her a favour. You'll see."

"and what favour is that? Backstabbing your cousin?"

"Mako-chan… don't be silly. I know what I am doing."

Usagi couldn't take it anymore, she ran as far from the arcade and her cousin as possible. She ran to the park.

Mamoru was on his way to the arcade when he seen his bubbly angel run away in tears. 'I swear I am going to beat Motoki if he ever thought of hurting her.' he followed Usagi through the park. Usagi stopped. She just gave up., and sat down in the middle of the field. Mamoru was cautious when he approached her.

"Usagi? Are you okey?"

" yeah…no…. I think so.. Well.. I don't know."

" did Motoki-san hurt you?" he said with venom in his voice.

"no… not yet anyways. I was going to talk to him about something important later, but then I heard my cousin talking about how she was going to make her move, and try to take Toki from me. He's my Toki."

"well, do you love him?"

Mamoru sat there he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"yeah of course I love him, I love him to death."

Mamoru's heart was shattered right then and there. The girl he loved was in love with someone else. He was about to up and leave when Usagi's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"as a brother."

Mamoru was about to jump up and down with giddiness.

"well who do you love?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru straight in the eye, and said." I will let you know, when I know for sure."

Later on that day, Usagi went back to the arcade after her very pleasant talk to Mamoru. She walked right up to the counter, and asked if Motoki could take his break now. After a few more customer's orders were filled, he had taken off his apron, and met Usagi at a corner booth.

"Toki?"

"yes, Usa?"

"do you love me?"

"yeah of course I love you why would you question that?"

"well do you love me like a lover or as a younger sibling."

There were a few moments of silence. Motoki had never thought about that. Had he loved Usagi, and a lover? Or just as a younger sister.

"I don't know."

" I do. I think that you should be with my cousin Minako-chan."

"now why would you say that?"

"well I know that she likes you," she was now looking down at the table so that she did not have to look at his face for this next part, " and I know that you like her, I see the way you guys look at each other, there is something there, and it should be."

Motoki was about to tell her otherwise, until she interrupted again.

"I think I am in love with someone else, and I know you are in love with someone else. Why should we both be kept from the ones we love just for the sake of keeping each other, you will always be my friend, and I am sure I will always be yours. But I think we should break up."

"how about we think about it tonight, and make our final decision tomorrow. I think that this is a little crazy, we have given each other two years of our lives."

"I have always wanted to give myself to someone who I know I will spend the rest of my life with."

"I see."

"and I think I know who that is."

"could this character be a tall dark man, with black hair and dark blue eyes.?"

Usagi blushed, and kept her eyes on the table in front of her.

" I knew it would happen one day. There is just something between you guys."

"how could you tell though."

"well last weekend at the party, me and Minako went to the bedroom to talk. She said you were totally head over heals for the guy."

"but she thinks she can tell everyone is head over heals for someone else."

"don't you think its true."

"not really. Plus Mamoru doesn't like me like that."

"yes I do."

Mamoru had stepped in during the conversation.

"Mamoru, how long have you been there waiting?"

"long enough"

He grabbed Usagi by the waist and brought her into a hug.

A few years later they got married

LMAO… I know.. Ever cheesy eh? Well give me some props. I was kind of tipsy when I started this and I forgot where I was going when I woke up…

Please Review… I love reviews.. They make me wanna write more…

Arigatou

Princess-Anime


End file.
